Another way of making Babies
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Cyclonus captures Rad and the Decepticons plan to turn him into a Minicon. But what happens when he's instead turned into a Sparkling and who Megatron decides to adopt? Read on to find out, suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. _

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad and his two best friends were rising out of town and into the woods. Rad looked over at Carlos and saw he had a big smile on his face as he jumped over a log with Sureshock. Rad chuckled at this and then tuned to see what Alexis was doing, finding her enjoying the ride and the beautiful scenery.

The wood life around them was full of crawling bugs, singing birds, playing squirrels, and much more. It was so peaceful.

"Ahahaha...Well what do we got here?" A mad screechy cackle sounded up over head.

"Cyclonus," Rad gasped, looking up to see the Decepticon helicopter wheeling overhead.

"Aw, man," Carlos groaned. "We were just having fun."

"Come on guys," Alexis yelled as Grindol put on an extra spurt of speed.

Rad gritted his teeth, peddling faster than ever to get away from the crazy Decepticon.

Cyclonus chuckled as he watched the kiddies try to get away from him.

"You can't get away from me." He yelled before he started dive bombing them.

They all yelled, scattering as he did this. This made him cackle worse than ever as he gained height so he could carry on dive-bombing them. They didn't know what to do, they didn't want to be too close as that would give him an easier target but at the same time, didn't want to separate.

"Into the trees, he can't follow us so easily," Alexis called and the two boys followed her advice.

But Cyclonus wasn't so easily put off.

And started firing rounds at them. He laughed when one landed in between them, forcing them to separate.

Cyclonus watched the girl and dark coloured boy take off into the thick part of the trees. He looked to find the other boy and saw him take off into the trees as well but they were denser. Cyclonus chuckled and flew after him.

Rad was peddling mad when he heard the tell tale cackle. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Cyclonus was aiming straight for him. He gritted his teeth, trying to go faster but Cyclonus had a lot more speed and power. He was gaining by the second and Rad knew he'd have to go something or get caught.

He suddenly skidded, a cloud of dust blowing up as he sharply turned to duck behind a tree. He could hear Cyclonus laughing harder than ever.

"Ooh, I do love a game of hide and seek."

"Come out come out where ever you are." Cyclonus yelled as he started fireing more rounds at and around the tree the kid was hiding behind, trying the flush him out.

"Aww come on, I won't bite," Cyclonus laughed before he stopped fireing and flew closer to the tree.

Rad was trembling with adrenaline now, he had to think of a way out of this mess. And then he remembered Laserbeak.

"Come on, you don't have to be scared," Cyclonus mocked, so close now he could touch the tree.

"Alright, I'm coming," he heard the boy say and smirked.

"That's better," he sneered as Rad appeared from behind the tree.

But the next moment, he was yelling as the kid zapped him on the hand and it hurt.

"You little punk!"

While the Con was distracted Rad jumped back onto Highwire and started peddling away, trying desperately to put distance between him and the crazy Con behind him.

"You need an attitude adjustment you little brat," Cyclonus snarled as he flew after him.

Cyclonus didn't see a low hanging branch in his way but it did nothing to him as his blades sliced and cropped it to bits before he could hit it.

However, it did cause a piece of splintered wood to go flying through the air and hit Rad on the back of the head. He cried out as the impact sent him flying off Highwire and through the air. He landed heavily against a tree trunk, barely conscious.

Cyclonus stopped and looked at the kid before flying closer and reaching out to pick him up.

"Serves you right." Cyclonus snorted before flying back up into the aky and prepared to leave.

But some frantic beeping caught his attention down below. Looking back down he found the Mini-con the kid was with, trying to help his captured friend. Cyclonus chuckled and called down.

"You tell Optimus I'll trade this brat for the mini-cons."

And flew off with Rad in hand.

Highwire cursed loudly just as Carlos and Alexis appeared.

"Where's Rad?" the girl cried and the Minicon could only point in the direction of the retreating Decepticon.

"No," she cried as Carlos swore.

"Dude, we'd better go and tell Optimus," he said grimly and she nodded. A moment later, the two kids and three Minicons were racing to the Autobot base.

Meanwhile, Rad was limping stirring in Cyclnus's grasp.

"Uh...what happ...ened?" Rad groaned as he tried to reach up and rub his aching head but his arms wouldn't move.

He looked around at them and gasped when he saw he was trapped in something.

Metal bands were pinning him down to a smooth metal surface and they encircled his arms, legs and waist. Essentially, he couldn't move a muscle and no amount of squirming seemed to help. But then he heard a voice that made him stop all movement all together.

"It seems you've done a good job for once, Cyclonus."

Rad looked up and inhaled sharply when he was Megatron stand over him. Rad's heart started pounding so hard it hurt his chest, his breathing became hard, and he started to tremble in fear.

He was still scared to say anything.

At that moment, Megatron looked down at him and a sneer spread across his face.

"Well, it looks like our little guest is awake," he chuckled and Rad could sense the other Decepticons looking at him.

But he was so scared about what was going to happen, that he kept his eyes fixed on Megatron.

Megatron chuckled before reaching down and traced a claw over Rad's chest and stomach, feeling his rapid beating heart and fast breathing. All signs of fear that Megatron just drank all up.

Rad shivered at the touch, he didn't like it at all. Those claws could do some serious damage to him and they practically oozed the large Decepticon's power. Rad didn't want to show the other he was scared but he was having a hard time with that. So he simply did his best to appear calm and unconcerned even as his heart continued to race.

Starscream came over.

"Its ready sir," He informed his Leader before leaving Rad's line of view.

Rad's eyes darted to where the Seeker had been a moment before and then they darted back to Megatron.

"W-what's ready, what are you going to do?" he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice with little success.

Megatron grinned evilly down at the terrified human.

"You'll find out soon enough," Megatron purred before leaving Rad's view as well.

Rad shivered, he had no idea what the Decepticon leader was planning to do to him. He couldn't see what was happening, he was lying at an angle which meant he couldn't turn his head very well. he could only see others when they were right above him.

Vainly, he tugged at his bonds but they were far too strong. He gave up when he realised he wouldn't be able to get out of them and sighed heavily. At this point, he could only hope the Autobots came and rescued him.

Megatron looked over at Starscream and nodded.

Starscream turned to a machine and pressed a few buttons, bring it online before pressing another button. Rad gasped when the table he was on gave a jerk and then started to slowly move. What he couldn't see was that he was being pulled across and conveyer belt that led inside the machine.

"No," he cried out, now struggling again, he did not want to go inside that machine.

But none of his attempts worked and he was moving closer and closer to it. The Decepticons were watching what was happening, not caring that he was terrified. And then he disappeared inside it.

Rad stopped inside the machine. He panted and whimpered in fear as he looked around the inside of the machine. He then cried out when a light shot down and started scanning him from head to toe. When it went away Rad tried to get free again but once again it was no use. Suddenly Rad started to hear the machine start to power up before a very bright light forced him to look away and close his eyes to keep from being blinded.

He whimpered louder than ever as his whole body started to tingle. And then he started to scream as bolts of electricity were seemingly shot through him, making him jerk and writhe despite the bands holding him down. It felt like his insides were bubbling and he screamed again as strange sensations took over his body.

Finally, he could take it no more and he passed out. And it was then the real changes started to occur.

After a couple of seconds the machine finally powered back down and the table Rad laid on was moved back out of the machine.

Smoke was raising from the body that lay limply on the slab. A few sparks were jumping about the place but they were harmless.

"Well, Starscream," Megatron demanded as he eyed the prone form.

"Did it work?"

Starscream came over with a scanner in hand and moved it across the small form until it made a beep. He pulled it away and checked it before gasping in shock.

"What the, that can't be right." Starscream snorted before scanning again but got the same results.

"What!" Megatron demanded. "What is it?"

"Sir, the procedure worked, he is now a transformer," Starscream began nervously.

"However, he's not a Minicon, he's a Sparkling."

"What!" Megatron shouted before looking down at the offline sparkling.

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked himself.

"I-I'm not sure sir," Starscream stuttered slightly.

"Perhaps it's something to do with his age. I mean, in our terms, he's little more than a Sparkling."

Megatron started to think about this, looking the new sparkling over.

"He can still be of some use to us...in a way." Megatron thought.

Starscream stared at him in shock and confusion as did Cyclonus and Demolisher.

"In what way?" Starscream couldn't help but ask.

"He's just a helpless Sparkling."

"Yes, but he is still the Autobot's ally." Megatron explained.

He looked back at the sparkling before reaching down, removed the straps that held him down, and picked him just like you're suppose to with a sparkling and cradled him to his chest.

He was quite a cute looking Sparkling, a mixture of light yellow and blue. His optics were currently closed but Megatron suspected they'd be baby blue in colour. His hands and feet were a darker shade of blue and looked tiny compared to the Decepticon's large ones. His face was screwed up slightly in discomfort, no doubt due to the terrifying process he'd just gone through.

He reached up and gently ran the tip of his finger over the Sparkling's helm. Even though the gesture was very gentle it caused the sparkling to stir.

Megatron froze slightly as the Sparklings mumbled and wriggled in his grasp. Slowly, baby blue optics opened and blinked up at him. Megatron's expression relaxed and he smiled down at the Sparkling.

"Hello, little one," he said softly.

The sparkling flinched away when he saw Megatron and started wiggling and squirming to get away.

Megatron frowned at this but then again, he was a terrifying looking Mech, it was no wonder the Sparkling was scared. So he lifted the struggling Sparkling and laid it against his shoulder, the way he'd seen others do with their own Sparklings.

"Come on now, I'm not going to hurt you," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

The sparkling whimpered and continued to try to get away but soon ended up tiring himself out. But he continued to whimper and started to let tears form in his optics.

"Ya think he knows us?" Cyclonus asked as Megatron frowned at the tearful Sparkling.

"I doubt it," Starscream said gruffly. "He's probably confused and doesn't know who we are. After all, none of us are his Creators."

"Uh, is there anything we can do?" Demolisher now asked, looking doubtfully at the Sparkling.

Megatron ignored his men, keeping all his attention of the crying and stressed sparkling he held.

"Shh, it's alright." Megatron whispered to the Sparkling.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one."

The Sparkling stared up at him in confusion and fear. It whimpered before burying it's head against his armour, curling up into a ball. Megatron sighed, but started rubbing it's back, trying to calm the little Sparkling down. He didn't like it crying, he wanted it to be smiling and happy.

Suddenly Starscream got an idea and came over.

'Here give him to me, I believe I know of a way to help calm him down.," Starscream said, hands out asking for the sparkling.

Megatron looked curiously at Starscream but handed him over. Starscream took him gently and cradled him in his arms. He sub spaced a few Energon treats and offered one to the Sparkling.

"Here you go little one, try this," he said with a gentle smile, placing one near the Sparkling's mouth.

The Sparkling looked unhappily up at him but he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth to take it in. He sucked it slowly, calming down as he did this. Starscream smiled even more and started to rub his tummy which all Sparklings loved.

The sparkling purred as he reached up and held the sweet treat in his mouth so he could continue to suck on it and so the elder bot could rub his belly.

The Sparkling stared up at Starscream and watched him as he held and comforted him.

He was starting to feel better, they weren't going to hurt him. Though the large, green and purple Mech was very scary, he'd so far been nice to him. He definitely liked this large Mech with the wings, he gave him nice things to suck.

As Starscream tickled him, the Sparkling let out a giggle causing purple dribble to slide down his chin. But Starscream just chuckled and wiped it away.

Starscream cradled the little one closer and started up his engines located in his chest. He watched as the gentle rumble, vibration, and warmth from it soothed the sparkling even more.

Megatron was pleased to see the Sparkling relax as Starscream comforted it. But suddenly a thought struck him.

"We should move, the Autobots could turn up at any minute."

But sir, aren't we going to trade him for all the Autobot's mini-con?" Cyclonus asked, not really wanting all his plans to go down the drain.

"Not yet," Megatron said curtly.

Seeing how crestfallen Cyclonus looked, he said grudgingly.

"You did well bringing the boy here Cyclonus and letting the Autobots know we have him. Prime will be going mad with worry."

He sneered this last bit and Cyclonus looked a bit happier.

"Thank you sir," Cyclonus replied, eagerly taking the praise.

Megatron turned back to Starscream and the sparkling and watched them for a bit before Megatron stepped.

"Alright, let's get going, back to base." Megatron commanded before warping away.

They all followed his command, leaving an the ghost town they'd set up in briefly. None of them cared if the Autobots turned up, there was nothing they could do.

Once they reached the base, Megatron turned to Starscream and asked.

"Do you know much about looking after Sparklings."

Starscream nodded.

"Yes, I helped my creators raise my siblings. I was the eldest," He told his leader.

"Good," Megatron said with a nod.

"What does he need?"

"Well, for starters, he needs a much more refined Energon," Starscream began knowingly.

"As he doesn't have his Creators here, we'll have to create it for him, normally a Sparkling his age would suck from a feeding tube. But it's not too difficult, I can easily make it."

As Megatron nodded, Starscream added.

"He'll need to stay with someone at night, sir, he can't be left on his own."

"He'll be staying with me," Megatron said without hesitation.

As Demolisher and Cyclonus glanced at each other, Starscream hid a smile.

"He'll also need a well insulated crib," Starscream continued. "Sparklings can't control their core temperature but he's too young to sleep with someone."

"Demolisher, you will take care of that," Megatron ordered and Demolisher nodded.

"Is there anything else I must know before I retire to my quarters?" Megatron asked as he gently took the sparkling from Starscream.

"If he wakes up, just be patience and comfort him," Starscream advised.

"He should go to sleep easily but you can never predict when a Sparkling will wake up. Apart from that, the only thing I can think of is make sure there are no dangerous objects where he can get at them."

Megatron nodded in understanding this as he tucked the sparkling comfortable close to his chest.

"Very well, you may all go," Megatron ordered before turning and leaving.

"Bring that crib to my quarters as soon as you've finished it," he reminded Demolisher and the beige Mech nodded, he wouldn't forget.

Megatron didn't need to remind Starscream, he knew the red Seeker would remember. Instead, he tucked the Sparkling closer as he continued on his way to his quarters. The Sparkling chirped slightly and he smiled down at it.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking care of you," he assured the Sparkling who just stared at him with bright blue optics.

Megatron walked to his quarters and opened the door. He ordered the lights on and walked over to his berth and sat down on it. Megatron placed the sparkling in his lap and smiled down at him.

The Sparkling wriggled slightly but didn't try to get away from him. It occurred to Megatron he'd need to name this Sparkling, especially as he didn't know the Sparkling's human name. But what to call him?

"What name would suit you, little one?" he questioned softly.

The sparkling chirped and cocked his head to the older transformer making Megatrin chuckle at this. Megatron used his finger tips and ran them across the Sparklings body, searching for details and designs that would help give the sparkling a suitable name.

He had some lovely colouring, all that nice blue. Perhaps he could name the child Sky something. But what could go with Sky, the Sparkling wasn't a flyer after all.

The sparkling giggled from the light touches Megatron was giving him. He wiggled and squirmed some, trying to get away from the tickling but he was too small to get far.

"You like that, hmm?" Megatron chuckled, continuing to lightly tickle the giggling Sparkling.

"Maybe I should call you Giggler?"

The sparkling hissed up at Megatron, not liking that name one bit.

This made Megatron laugh out loud.

"No, what a shame," he teased as the Sparkling looked sulky.

He was starting to feel parental pride over how fiercely this Sparkling could glare.

The sparkling growled and even tried to bite Megatron for laughing at him but once again he was too small.

"Bitey little thing, too," Megatron chuckled, as the Sparkling attempted to gnaw his hand without success.

"Hmm, that's a thought. How about SkyBite, little one?"

The little one stopped at the name and looked up at Megatron and chirped up at him who chuckled.

"So you like SkyBite huh?" Megatron questioned.

The sparkling clicked, whirled, and growled softly at the name again.

"SkyBite it is then," Megatron said softly as the Sparkling had another go at gnawing his hand.

He decided he'd better get something for the little one to gnaw on, it probably wouldn't be healthy to continue doing it to his hand. So he glanced around his room, trying to think of something that would serve this purpose.

He then spotted a rubber tube that was used to cover exposed wiring. He went over and looked it over and checked to make sure it was safe before he showed it to SkyBite.

SkyBite eagerly reached out for it and Megatron handed it to him. SkyBite shoved the tubing into his mouth and started to gnaw it with gusto.

"Little tyke," Megatron said with another chuckle.

SkyBite only responded with chirps and clicks as he busied himself on chewing.

Megatron patted his head, the little thing was very lively. He had no real experience with Sparklings or children in general, but was confident that he could raise this little Sparkling. He'd always liked the idea of a son and this Sparkling was just perfect.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Starscream came in carrying a bottle of glowing purple Energon.

"I've made up a bottle for him," Starscream explained. "It should be enough for tonight, sir."

Megatron nodded and took the bottle.

"Thank you Starscream, you may go now," Megatron ordered.

Once Starscream was gone, Megatron lifted the Sparkling onto his lap and tried to give him the bottle. But SkyBite wasn't eager to let go of his chewing toy and refused to take his Energon.

"Come on, you need this," Megatron insisted, tugging at the chew toy.

SkyBite hissed and tried to bite Megatron to tell him not to touch his new toy.

Megatron frowned, he'd need to get his Sparkling out of the habit of biting. It wasn't a habit he wanted to develop.

"SkyBite, let go," he said sternly, still tugging at the toy that SkyBite held firmly in his teeth.

SkyBite snarled as he bit down harder onto it, swatting at Megatron hand with his almost acting like a stubborn kitten.

Megatron growled, he didn't know what to do. His first thought was to physically reprimand the little monster but he didn't want to do that. He considered the little one in front of him and then made up his mind.

"We'll see what happens when you get a little hungry," he told the Sparkling who was gnawing his chew toy again.

He'd wait a little while and if SkyBite started to feel hungry, he should let go of that toy.

While he watched he chuckled again as SkyBite moved his toy around and chewed it from different areas. He enjoyed watching the little one entertain himself. A smirk grew on his face as a soft growling started to be heard from Sky's small belly. SkyBite became confused by this and stopped playing.

He stared down at his tummy where the strange sound was coming from. He patted it, trying to see if that would make it go away. But if anything, his tanks started to growl even louder. Alarmed, he looked up at Megatron, wanting to know what was going on.

Chuckling, Megatron said.

"You're hungry little one, you need some Energon."

SkyBite cocked his head to the side at this. Megatron reached down and took his little toy from him before picking up the bottle and showing it to him.

'This is what you want," Megatron chuckled.

SkyBite eyed it for a moment before reached forward and biting into it. To his surprise, delicious, warm Energon flowed into his mouth and he began to eagerly suck it up. Smiling, Megatorn arranged him on his lap, holding the bottle carefully so he could feed his son.

SkyBite purred and reached up and held the bottle, wanting to so badly to pull it closer and drinks all this 'yummy' treat up.

"Not so fast, SkyBite," Megatron warned, not letting the Sparkling hold the bottle completely.

"You don't want to purge, do you? Just drink it slowly, it's not going anywhere."

SkyBite gurgled up at Megatron before going back to drinking down his meal.

Leaning back happily, Megatron relaxed. When Cyclonus had informed him of that human's capture, he'd never imagined that he'd end up as his Sparkling. This reminded him that Optimus and the other Autobots didn't yet know what had become of their little friend. Ah well, he could always be nice and tell them.

In a few days time.

To be continued

_Author's note. We hope you all enjoyed this and if you want us to continue with this, please let us know. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron smiled down at the little Sparkling who was blearily finishing his meal of Energon. After consuming such a large meal Skybite was in need of a nap but the little biter wanted to suck down every single drop of Energon.

So he waited and let him continue to suckle until the cutest thing happened. Skybite fell asleep while trying to continue eating.

Megatron chuckled, it just looked so cute. Normally, Megatron sneered at anything cute but he didn't feel like doing so in this case. He just felt happy watching Skybite. Gently, he pulled the bottle out of the Sparkling's mouth and cradled him in his arms so that Skybite was more comfy.

He hoped that cot would be finished soon, as much as he enjoyed holding Skybite, he did need his own berth.

Right on queue Demolisher showed up at Megatron's door, a small bowl shaped berth in his arms.

"I hope this is to your satisfaction, Megatron sir," Demolisher said, trying not to smile at how the little Sparkling looked in Megatron's arms.

"It looks perfect," Megatorn said after examining it closely.

"Bring it here, I'll put him in."

Demolisher nodded and came in and set the berth down.

"I designed it to never tip over so it can rock back and forth if you want to rock him to sleep, sir," Demolisher explained.

Megatron nodded approvingly, he had a feeling it wouldn't always be this easy to get Skybite to sleep. Gently, so as not to disturb him, he set Skybite down into the little berth. The Sparkling shifted slightly but soon settled down, recharging peacefully and quietly.

Demolisher smirked as he looked the sparkling over.

"Cute little tyke ain't he?" Demolisher whispered softly

"He certainly is," Megatron whispered softly, stroking Skybite's cheek.

"I've named him Skybite, by the way."

"Skybite sir?" Demolisher questioned.

"He likes to bite," Megatron said with a shrug and a small smile.

"And I thought Sky would suit his colouring."

"Ahh, very fitting."

"Thank you," Megatron said, still fondly stroking Skybite. "He's staying with me."

Demolisher knew Megatron wasn't just stating an obvious fact, he meant he wanted to be this Sparkling's father.

"Are you...sure about that sure? I mean he did come from the Autobots and they won't be too happy to what has happened to their friend," Demolisher added.

Megatron snorted.

"You think I care what Prime and his little band thinks?"

"No...no sir, I'm just concerned on how it'll unfold," Demolisher said trying to explain himself.

"Don't be, I'll handle things," Megatron said firmly. "Besides, it's not as though they can come and take him away, they can't reach our base."

Demolisher nodded.

'Yes Sir, sorry sir." Before leaving.

Megatron pondered what Demolisher had said, Prime definitely wasn't going to be happy. He was probably wondering why his nemesis hadn't called to ransom the boy, it had been hours since he'd been kidnapped. He wondered if he should contact the Autobots or just allow them to worry.

He looked down at Skybite and saw the way he slightly twitched and moved in his sleep that he was now dreaming. Smirking Megatron reached down and ran his finger tips across his forehead lightly.

This made the little blue Sparkling scrunch up his face as he felt the touch. As Megatron did it again, he swiped at the claws, grumbling slightly in his sleep.

Megatron chuckled at this.

"Feisty as ever," Megatron whispered before silently leaving the room.

He'd decided he would contact the Autobots but only to let them know their friend was alright. He wasn't going to tell them anything more than they needed to know. When he arrived in the Communication room, he found Starscream sitting at the terminal, checking for any messages from Cybertron.

"Anything new Starscream?" Megatron asked as he walked up behind him.

"Just the usual sir," Starscream said, glancing round at his leader.

"The situation hasn't changed on Cybertron."

Megatron snorted before going over to a computer and started typing.

"I'm about to contact the Autobots," He informed Starscream.

"And tell them about the Sparkling?" Starscream asked.

"About their friend," Megatron said shortly as he finished typing and waited for someone to answer.

The call wasn't answered for a while until A very anger Hot Shot answered.

"Where is he?" He hissed.

Megatron sneered at the sight of the angry Autobot. Instead of answering, he asked his own.

"Where is Prime, out searching for his little friend?"

Hot Shot snarled and prepared to snap back at the annoying Con but Optimus's voice stopped him.

"Hot Shot, enough. We want to find Rad not anger his captors," Optimus said as he walked into view.

Megatron smiled at this, poor Optimus thought he was going to harm the human. Well, not while was the beautiful little Sparkling, he wasn't.

"Ah Prime, how are you?" he began with a sneer.

"Not very well Megatron," Optimus replied in a very firm tone.

"I want to know what happened to Rad and why you're keeping him."

Megatron shrugged.

"You're friend if fine," he said offhandedly. "As to why, well, I was going to use him in a little...experiment but I've changed my mind."

Optimus was confused by this.

"Not saying I want you to but why, it's not like you to change your mind when you have it set on something?" Optimus questioned.

Megatron smirked at this.

"True Prime, but sometimes things happen which means I _'want'_ to change the plan."

Optimus groaned at this, not liking it one bit.

"So then why keep Rad?"

"I have my reasons," Megatron said lightly knowing this would only anger the Prime.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he growled.

"And what reasons are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Megatron teased and watched Prime become more enraged.

"But don't worry, he's in good hands."

"You could say he's quite cute when he's asleep."

"What are you getting at?" Optimus said suspiciously. "I thought you disliked human children?"

"Now when did I ever say that? I've called them brats yes but never disliked them," Megatron replied, a smirk clear on his face.

"Right...," Optimus said, one brow raised at this statement.

"So, when are you going to release Rad?" Optimus asked, changing the subject as Megatron continued to smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Megatron said with a chuckle.

"I would," Optimus growled. "You've no right to hold him, I want to see that he's alright."

"Alright." Megatron said before standing up.

"Hold while I go get him but he may still be asleep." He said saw he walked to get Skybite.

Leaving Optimus waiting, Megatron quickly walked along the corridor until he reached his quarters. Entering them, he found SkyBite sleeping peacefully. After taking a moment to smile down at the recharging Sparkling, Megatron carefully lifted him up into his arms, careful not to wait him.

But while he was going to take SkyBite to see the Autobot leader, he wasn't ready for his rival to know what had happened. So using one of Cyclonus's better inventions, he carefully placed a holoform on the little Sparkling, so that he looked like his former human self.

Megatron still smiled down at 'Rad's' sleeping face and ran a tip of his finger over his cheek before walking out of the room. Megatron kept Rad cradled to his chest to keep him comfortable as he walked through the corridor back to the monitor Optimus was still on.

"Rad," Optimus said softly as he caught sight of the sleeping boy.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Megatron said, not seeing that 'Rad' was starting to wake.

"He's just very tired, it was a long day for him."

A soft groaned caught Megatron's and Optimus's attentions and looked down and saw _'Rad'_ was slightly moving in his sleep, showing that he was trying to wake up.

Megatron's expression showed alarm before he masked his expression. But Optimus caught it and he couldn't understand why Megatron was worried. The Decepticon leader started to rock the young boy slightly, trying to keep him asleep. But _'Rad'_ continued to wake, his face twisted as he came back to consciousness.

He opened his eyes and looked around and when they landed on Megatron he gasped and started struggling.

"Let...me...go," He hissed.

But only strange sounds came out of Rad's mouth meaning neither of the Mechs understood him. But it was very clear Rad didn't want to be held by Megatron. The large Mech couldn't understand what was wrong with the Sparkling, was he grumpy about being woken up.

Spotting Optimus's shocked face, Rad tried to signal to him, to tell him something was wrong.

"Opimus, help me. They're torturing me," Rad yelled franticly, reaching for Optimus to save him.

"Rad?" Optimus started to say, alarmed by the sounds Rad was making and seeing how agitated he was.

But before the Autobot leader could say anything else, Megatron cut the connection. With Optimus gone, Megatron could lift the holofrom and try and calm the struggling Sparkling.

"What's the matter with you?"

Rad growled and hissed at Megatron, trying to get him to put him down. Without either noticing, Rad's body started to adjust itself more to the mind that was in it. Slowly Rad's voice started to be heard.

"Put...click...click...down...let...squeak...," Rad yelled with a scratchy voice.

Megatron's optics widened in shock, SkyBite shouldn't be able to speak yet. But since he was so distressed, he gently set him down on a nearby chair, hoping it would calm him down.

Rad stopped yelling as he was set down but continued to glare up at Megatron.

"SkyBite," Megatron said softly, reach down to stroke his cheek.

"What's wrong, are you tired?"

Rad growled and swatted Megatron's hand away.

"Don't...click...me that, my...click...is Rad," Rad yelled.

Megatron froze, even more shocked. His little Sparkling remembered who he was? Rad then remembered being in great pain before he had passed out. He looked down and froze at what he saw.

He had a metal body, a light blue in colour. He looked like he'd been turned into a Minicon and he couldn't believe what had happened. Unbidden, tears started to fill in his optics as he stared down at himself.

Megatron frowned at this and picked up his sparkling and cradled him to his chest.

"Shh, it's ok."

"It's...click...not...okay," Rad gasped out as he started to cry.

"L-look...click...at me?"

"Shhh, you're fine, dry those tears little one," Megatron whispered and reached up to wipe away his tears.

"I'm...click...not fine," Rad nearly wailed, swatting at the hand but Megatron persisted in wiping away his tears.

Megatron held Skybite up to look him over.

"What's wrong, you were acting like this earlier?" Megatron asked.

"What...click...do you...mean?" Rad asked, he was having trouble remembering what had happened after he'd been turned into a Sparkling.

Megatron brought Skybite back down to his chest.

"Well you were acting just like a sparkling should, only thinking about being loved and cared for by you creator, fed, and sleep. Now...you're not?" Megatron explained.

"I...click...don't...click...remember...," Rad managed to say softly, had he really acted like a Sparkling.

"Was...click...I...squeak...scared?"

"I know," Megatron whispered and reached up and stroked SkyBites helm and back, hoping to calm and relax him.

"You were a little at first," he added gently. "But you soon calmed down once you knew I wasn't going to hurt you. You were even happy."

"When...click...you say happy...squeak click...do you mean?" Rad tried to ask.

"Well, you were laughing when I did this," Megatron said with a smile, lightly tickling the Sparkling's tummy.

"And when I gave you a chew toy, you didn't want to let it go."

Rad wrinkled up his nose at the thought of chewing on something Megatron gave him.

Seeing SkyBite's expression, Megatron smiled and brought the toy out for him.

"See those marks, you made those," he said gently, showing the shocked Sparkling the chewed toy.

Rad looked the thing over, face still wrinkled up in disgust of what it might be.

"I gave this to you so you'd stop biting my hand," Megatron explained with a small smile.

Rad giggled softly at the idea of biting Megatron and getting away with it.

"I guess...click...I still had...squeak...some...whirl...rebellion in me."

"Hmm, I think you just like biting stuff," Megatron said dryly.

"Anyway, that's why I named you Skybite, after the way you bite me."

"Why...click...Sky?" Rad asked.

"Because of your lovely sky blue colours," Megatron explained, indicating Rad's armour.

Rad looked down and saw he was a sky blue colour. SkyBite actually wasn't a bad name, at least it didn't sound too silly.

Rad then brought his hands up and looked them over, still trying to grasp the idea of now being a...transformer.

"Did...click...you...click...mean to...do...click...this?" he asked curiously, wondering why Megatron would want a Sparkling.

"No not really. The original plan was to turn you into a Minicon." Megatron answered.

"We were thinking it would be a perfect way to increase our Minicon numbers but it obviously didn't work."

"Why...click...didn't...click...you want...click...Optimus...to know...click...what had happened?" Rad asked softly.

"I didn't want to give you up," Megatron replied softly while gently tickling Rad's chin.

"You're such a lovely little Sparkling, even if you are a bit naughty, I want to adopt you."

"What!" Rad gasped.

"It's true," Megatron said softly, lifting Rad up and laying him against his shoulder.

"I've never had a son, and I think you'd be perfect."

Rad whimpered and tried to get away.

"But...click...I don't..."

"I know it may seem strange at first," Megatron said soothingly. "You're still getting used to this new body but I promise I treat you like my own son. You'll be safe and happy with me."

Rad couldn't think or say anything to get this Con to change his mind. He was too far into shock to think right.

He opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out of his mouth. Megatron rubbed his back gently, rocking him slightly.

"Do you need some Energon, SkyBite? Or a nap?"

"I...I don't...click...know what...squeal...I want anymore," Skybite whimpered.

"Hmm, maybe a rest will help," Megatron said softly, leaning back and laying Skybite on his chest so the Sparkling could sleep.

SkyBite whimpered and started to cry softly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Megatron said gently, rubbing Skybite's back some more.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Skybite didn't listen to a word Megatron said, he was too over whelmed of what was going on and happening to him against his will.

Megatron continued doing his best to comfort him, not sure if his effects were working or not. He really hoped they were, he wanted SkyBite to want to be with him.

Soon after a while of trying to calm Skybite down with no success Megatron sighed in defeat before turning and hading back to his quarters.

SkyBite continued sniffling as he was carried, how was he going to get out of this. He really doubted Megatron was going to listen to him when he asked him to let him go. So it looked like he had two choices, wait to be rescued or...escape on his own.

Megatron reached his quarters and walked in and went straight to the rib, planning on laying SkyBite down for a nap to calm him down more.

SkyBite still looked miserable but he seemed to have calmed down slightly so Megatron sat beside him and started stroking his tiny head. SkyBite blinked tears up at him but didn't cry so Megatron took this as a good sign.

"There now, you have a little sleep, SkyBite," Megatron murmured softly.

He gently laid him down in the crib, watching each other as Megatron started to gently rock the crib.

SkyBite hiccuped, still feeling miserable but he had to admit that rocking motion felt nice. He was actually starting to feel a little sleepy, no doubt because he was feeling so stressed. He yawned widely, gnashing his teeth together as he settled down.

Megatron smiled at this and continued to rock the sparkling to sleep until he was sure he was in recharge.

He sighed, this probably wasn't going to be easy, now that SkyBite remembered who he was. But he took the fact he'd gotten him to sleep as a good sign, they could surely work things out. Megatron was about to lie down himself for a little rest when he thought of something.

With a smile, he placed the chew toy into SkyBite's hands before he lay down.

_Author's note. SkyBite tries to escape in the next chapter but does he succeed? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad groaned slightly as he woke up, his whole body felt weird. Like someone had run it through a machine and then beaten it. He tried to move but his limbs felt oddly heavy, as though they were in a cast. He didn't like how he was feeling at all, and let out a sharp hiss.

But this didn't sound right at all, why did his voice sound so high? He opened his eyes and got the shock of his life.

He was a minicon, a small blue minicon. Rad tried to sit up so he could look himself over better but he still felt too heavy to lift himself. Soon he started to whimper and tears welled up in his eyes from the confusion and fear that built up.

His whimpering became louder and louder until he was crying, fat tears dribbling down his cheeks. But all that sound attracted someone's attention and Rad wished he'd stayed quiet when he heard a voice call.

"SkyBite, what's wrong?"

It was Megatron, leaning over him, concern written all over his face as he reached for Rad.

Rad stopped crying and stared up at the Con leader, tears falling down his cheeks as he sniffled and hiccupped.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Megatron inquired as he ran a light finger across Rad's cheek, wiping away the tears.

Rad, quickly think something up so Megatron would leave him alone soon he sniffled and nodded. Somehow getting the strength he rolled over onto his side, curled up, and closed his eyes just like any child would do when scared.

He could feel Megatron stroking his back but the Decepticon leader didn't say anything else. Apparently, he thought that Rad just needed a little comfort and then he'd go back to sleep. Well, Rad wanted him to think that so he made some noises of comfort as he snuggled down on his little cot.

He hoped that once Megatron thought he was asleep, he too would go back to his berth and go to sleep.

Megatron continued to stroke and comfort Rad for a while, almost really putting Rad back to sleep but soon stopped when he saw Rad's eyes were closed and relaxed. Rad laid there and stayed quiet as he listened to Megatron go back to his berth and laid down.

He could somehow feel Megatron's optics on him, no doubt making sure he really was settled. But when Rad didn't move, Megatron relaxed and he rolled over to sleep on his side. Soon, light snores could be heard in the room and Rad knew it was safe to move.

Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position so he could survey the room.

He looked around some before he looked an studied over the berth he was in. Slowly, trying not to make any noise he crawled over to the side and reached up to grip the edges and slowly pulled himself up so he was standing.

The side he was on had a rather large looking drop, at least from his Sparkling optics. But as he pulled himself along, he saw that there were some boxes nearby, he could use them to get out of here. So he pulled himself over the edge and then dropped onto the boxes with a loud thump.

Rad froze from the noise and slowly looked over towards Megatron when he heard him make a snort but didn't wake. He let the breath he was holding before he climbed down and finally reached the floor.

The floor felt cold and he shivered slightly but he didn't care. He had to get out of here and back to the Autobots, they could fix him, they could turn him human again. He was sure of this fact, if the Decepticons could turn him into a Sparkling, then the Autobots could reverse the process.

And even if they couldn't, he'd rather be with them than Megatron.

So he started to hurry to the door, stopping as he came to it. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out but he needed to find a way before Megatron woke up again. He'd no idea what kind of sleeper Megatron was but he couldn't hang around.

Rad looked the door over until he looked further up and saw a scener at the top, eaning it must act like a glass door back on Earth, it opens when something moves in front of it but what could he use so it would open for him?

He considered this problem thoughtfully, glancing around the room as he did so. His optics finally rested on a long pole that he thought he could weld. At least, to his small size it was a long pole, it was probably more of a short stick to Megatron. But nonetheless, it was something he could use so he eagerly rushed over to it and grabbed it.

He picked it up, surprise at how light it was but shrugged it off as he ran back over to the door. he lifted the pole and swung side to side, trying to get the scencer to see him. Suddenly he saw the little red light on it turn green and then the doors flew open.

Suppressing the urge to squeal with triumph and joy, he dropped the pole and rushed through the doors before they could close again. He made it and after pausing for a moment, was delighted to realise that Megatron had not idea he'd just escaped from his quarters.

Now all he had to do was find their Warp Room and he could go home.

His little feet sounded heavier than normal as he made his way along a corridor but he didn't think he was making that much noise. Not enough to attract any attention at any rate.

But he was proven wrong.

"Hey who's there?" Demolisher's voice called out from down another corridor.

Rad gasped and turned to run the other direction but he bumped into something when he turned. He whimpered as he rubbed his now sore nose and looked up to find Starscream standing there and looking down at him. Rad squeaked and tried to get up and run but was picked up before he could take two steps.

"What are you doing out here?" Starscream demanded, holding Rad up to optic level.

Rad just sniffed miserably, his brilliant plan had been ruined. And what was worse, he had a smarting nose that felt like it had been flattened.

He rubbed at it, his optics watery as he stared at the stern Seeker who was examining him closely.

After looking him over Starscream noticed the sparkling looked close to bursting into tears while he rubbed his nose. He figured he had bumped into him too hard when he did and now was hurting. Starscream moved him to the crook of his arm and started trying to comfort him.

"Shh, it's alright. You're ok." He whispered as he reached up and gently rubbed Rad's nose to help sooth away the pain.

Demolisher came around the corner to find them like this.

"Starscream, what are you doing with SkyBite?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"I just found him, he was wondering out here all alone," replied Starscream as he continued comforting Rad who was calming down slightly.

Demolisher stared.

"How in Primus's name did he get out?" he questioned as Starscream rubbed the Sparkling's back.

"You'd be surprised," Starscream said with a chuckle. "I remember my younger siblings always managed to get themselves into the strangest of places and we could never work out how they did it. But we'd best take him back to Megatron now."

Rad sniffled softly as Starscream and Demolisher turned down the corridor to Megatron's quarters and headed down it. Starscream continued to try and comfort him, thinking his nose was still hurting from bumping it.

But he didn't realise that Rad was now upset because he was being taken back to Megatron. The Decepticon leader was so going to be so mad when he found out what that Rad had tried to escape. So he kept sniffing as Starscream rubbed his back and before he knew it, they were in front of Megatron's quarters.

Starscream knocked loudly and there was an oath from within.

"What?" Megatron called through the door, sounding very upset for being woke up from his recharge.

"We're sorry to wake you sir but I believe we having something of yours," Demolished replied.

Megatron actually gaped as he saw them holding Rad who was still sniffing and trying to hide his face. As Megatron dumbly accepted the little Sparkling, Starscream said.

"I found him wondering around outside, he got a bit of a bump on his nose, that's why he's upset."

Megatron cradled Rad close to his chest.

"How did you get out?" He questioned the sparkling but didn't get any reply from the upset sparkling.

Megatron looked up at Starscream and Demolisher.

"You did good on bringing him back but now we'll have to talk about how we are going to prevent this from happening again."

Demolisher frowned as he examined the door.

"He must have got this screen to open," he concluded, indicating the screen in question.

"You'd better deactivate it so he can't open it again."

"He's obviously agile enough to escape his cot," Starscream said thoughtfully as he looked at it.

"But we should be able to do something so stop that."

Megatron nodded as he listened to them give suggestions to keep Skybite from running off again.

"Very good, we'll deal with this tomorrow. For tonight I'll just keep him with me so he doesn't escape again."

The two Mechs nodded and departed, leaving Megatron alone with the little Sparkling. The Decepticon sighed heavily before going back to his berth and laying down on it, Rad held firmly against his chest. He looked down at him and said softly.

"SkyBite, what were you doing out there?"

Rad glanced up at the Con leader.

"I want..squeak...home," He whimpered.

Megatron frowned.

"This is your home now," he said quietly as Rad whimpered.

"So, you were trying to escape back to Earth, were you?" Megatron then said, it wasn't really a question.

"Yes...click...," Rad muttered back.

Megatron sighed and rubbed Skybite's back, trying to help sooth him back into recharge.

"And what would you do if you didn't land in the right area were you could get help? What would you do then?" Megatron questioned.

"I...I don't know," Rad moaned, he hadn't thought of that.

He felt more miserable than ever and started to snuggle into Megatron's armour, needing some comfort. And Megatron gave it to him, stroking him gently while rocking the little Sparkling slightly.

Megatron held Skybite closer to comfort him and smiled when he noticed he was slowly going into recharge and was soon out like a light on his chest. Megatron placed his hand over the sparkling to keep him there and warm through the night before allowing his systems to shutdown and go into recharge himself.

They both slept peacefully through the night and Megatron was the first to wake. Once he realised what was on his chest, he smiled and lightly stroked the warm Sparkling who shifted in his sleep. Megatron knew he'd have to keep a closer watch on the Skybite, but he hoped the Sparkling now knew how dangerous it was to try and escape.

Megatron laid there for a little while longer before he decided it was time to get out berth. He lifted his hand that was holding Skybite to his chest and started to gently nudge him.

"Skybite, it's time to get up." He whispered softly so is not to startle too early in the day.

"Mmm," Rad mumbled, snuggling further into Megatron's chest.

This made Megatron smile but he still knew that they both needed to get up. So he continued gently rubbing and murmuring until the Sparkling finally opened his optics. Megatron chuckled as he saw SkyBite yawn widely before saying.

"Good morning, little one."

Rad reached up to rub his eyes to help theme wake up more before looking at Megatron again. He held onto Megatron's chest armour when he slowly sat up and stood up from the berth, still holding him securely to his chest.

"Where...click...are we...click...going?" Rad asked sleepily.

"To get you a bottle, you'll be hungry now," Megatron said softly, enjoying how Skybite was clinging to him like a proper Sparkling.

"Oh," Rad clicked and just remained quiet for the rest of the walk.

Megatron made his way to the Rec Room where he found Starscream sipping a cube of Energon. The Seeker was an early riser, apparently, he enjoyed the quiet and stillness. As Megatron walked into the room, Starscream looked up and greeted them.

"Megatron."

"Do you have a bottle for him, Starscream?" Megatron asked as he approached.

Starscream grinned and nodded before he reached into his subspace and pulled out a bottle.

"And it's freshly made, I fixed it up before I came here this morning," Starscream explained as he handed it to Megatron.

"Thank you," Megatron said with a small smile before sitting down with his Sparkling.

"Here you go, SkyBite," he said gently offering the bottle with its delicious warm Energon.

Rad whined softly and turned his head away from the offering which Megatron and Starscream frowned in confusion at this.

Megatron tried to follow his mouth and make him take the bottle but Rad just moved his head again.

"Skybite," Megatron urged, trying to offer it again but Rad continued squirming.

Starscream shook his head.

"Sparklings can sometimes be funny about feeding, just keep at him."

Megatron did as Starscream suggested and continued to try and make Skybite eat. After a few minutes of the same thing Megatron stopped fighting with Skybite and snorted in frustration.

"He still refusing to eat," He hissed.

"Hmm," Starscream said, coming over now.

"Let me try something."

He began to tickle Rad's tummy, making the Sparkling squirm even more. He carried on until Rad started snorting and giggling. Megatron suddenly knew what Starscream was doing as the Sparkling began to laugh out loud, his mouth wide open.

Starscream stopped tickling him for just a few seconds and before Skybite could close his mouth Megatron stuffed the tip of the bottle into his mouth and held it firmly there.

Skybite coughed and tried to push it out but Megatron wasn't having any of that. As Skybite struggled, he accidently sucked on his bottle and his optics widened in surprise at the nice flavour. He stayed still for a few moments before taking another suck and gulp.

Megatron watched him as he took hesitant sucks and gulps before he started to relax and suck on it more. Megatron smiled and held Skybite more comfortably to his chest and so he could be comfortable to feed.

"That's better," Starscream said proudly. "One of my brothers used to be like that, unless he was starving. My Creator always did that trick to get him to feed."

"Thank you, Starscream," Megatorn said with a small smile as Skybite fed.

Skybite continued to feed from the bottle, ignoring the two Mechs that stood there and talked about. He didn't care all he did care was he wanted more of what ever this was that tasted so good.

But finally, he was sucking on the last few mouthfuls, and started to gulp in air. The sounds he began making attracted the Mechs attention and this caused Starscream to exclaim.

"You need to dispel the air from his tanks, otherwise he might be sick."

Megatron nodded in understanding and pulled the bottle from Skybite's mouth ho whined at the loss. Megatron lifted him up to his shoulder and leaned him against it and started to gently pat his back.

Skybite screwed up his face as he felt his tanks churn but as Megatron kept patting his back, he felt air being forced back up his throat. A moment later, he let out a massive burp and felt a lot better for it. Starscream smiled, Megatron was a better Creator than he'd been expecting.

"There you go," Megatorn said softly as Skybite squirmed on his shoulder.

He moved him from his shoulder and cradled him to his chest. He reached up with his free hand and gently brushed it across his cheek.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Megatron said with a soft sigh.

"There was no need for that fuss, was there?"

Skybite glared up at him and gave a snort again him before looking away from him.

"He's got some personality," Starscream couldn't help but observe.

"You've no idea," Megatron said with a sardonic smile before asking Skybite.

"Now Skybite, do you need a nap or do you want to play?"

Skybite looked up at Megatron.

"I...click...rather go...squeak...home," He replied.

Starscream started in shock.

"He talks?" he said in disbelief.

"He remembers who he was," Megatron said with a trace of sadness in his voice. "That's why he was wondering around last night, he was trying to get back to Earth."

Starscream looked down at Skybite.

"And what would you have done then? You're not familiar with our technology and you could have very easily sent yourself to a very dangerous part of the planet," Starscream lectured the sparkling.

Skybite scowled before huffing.

"Megatron...click...already...said...click...that," he said mulishly.

"And did you take any of that in?" demanded Starscream sternly. "Messing around with things you don't know is dangerous, do not try such a stunt again."

Skybite snorted up at him and looked away.

"You're...not my...click...dad."

"No," Starscream replied back sharply. ""But for now at least, we're your guardians and you will behave for us."

Megatron stared in amazement, he'd never seen Starscream act so in charge.

Once again Skybite just gave them the silent treatment and completly ignored them. Starscream sighed before saying.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Still no reply from the stubborn and very pissed off sparkling.

"So, any suggestions for him?" Megatron asked silkily, knowing Skybite couldn't carry on with that attitude.

"You could try sitting him in the corner," suggested Starscream, thinking the same thing.

"And if he gets up and leaves it?" Megatron questioned with a raised brow.

"You put him straight back until he's been there for the required time," Starscream said before saying with a wry smile.

"Even if it takes all morning."

Megatron frowned at that.

"That's what I'm afraid of," He stated softly to himself more then to Starscream before he walked over to a corner where he and Starscream could see without any problem to put Skybite in.

He wasn't fond of the idea of his day being taken up by herding Skybite back to the same place over and over but he wanted the Sparkling to behave. He couldn't risk himself doing dangerous things like trying to escape. Besides, Skybite was lucky they were only putting him in a corner.

After a long time of chasing, putting back in the corner, and repeat Skybite soon got tired of it and finally stayed put in the corner, arms crossed over his chest and an angry pout on his face. With a very heavy sigh, Megatron finally got a good sit down, even with Starscream's help, he was very tired now. But at least now Skybite seemed to have learned his lesson and was doing as they said. And he even looked a little cute with that pout on his face.

They sat there for good while until Starscream glanced over to Megatron and nodded to let him know that he could go get Skybite from the corner now.

"Alright Skybite, you've had your time," Megatron said softly, mentally adding 'at last.'

Skybite pouted as Megatron lifted him up and carried him back to his seat. Resting the Sparkling against his chest, the Decepticon leader asked.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

SkyBite whimpered softly and sniffled before he curled up closer to Megatron's chest and buried his face into his chest plates. Megatron smiled, happy that SkyBite wanted to be close to him, even after being punished. Starscream had been right, SkyBite could learn to be a good Sparkling.

_Author's note. Can Megatron and Starscream teach Skybite to be a good Sparkling? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
